AI Robotics
by ReflectedNightmare
Summary: Sometimes words just aren't enough. So Tony creates a body. A one shot I felt like writing. Enjoy. :) Tony/Jarvis


**I do not own the Avengers, though I wish I did! Just too dorky for that. haha Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the favorites so far! Totally awesome! Also feel free to review or message me or anything. Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome. I would like to improve my writing skills. Thanks again all you lovely people for the favorites and reviews! ;)**

**Smiles-Evily: Thanks for your enthusiastic reply! Short but sweet. ;) **

**DarkFlameTailz: Thanks for your honest opinion. I wrote it this way because there are some thoughts that aren't said out loud I wanted to add. I will be writing more stories in the future. Maybe more to what you'd like to see. :)**

**To all reviews! Thank you! I will be adding more breaks to make it more readable. :) I'm sorry I couldn't get to it sooner.**

* * *

**A.I. Robotics**

**Tony POV**  
I'd gotten sick of only hearing Jarvis vocally. I had started working on a vessel for him a few months ago. It was almost complete. All short blonde hair, sky blue eyes, long, graceful limbs, pale, smooth skin... He was quite beautiful, if I do say so myself. I couldn't wait to start up his system and transfer Jarvis in. He still didn't know about it. I think he'll enjoy it quite thoroughly.

I installed programming that made him capable of making his own decisions and he could think for himself. Basically he had emotions and a soul. If possible. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and the other Avengers had been worried about me, especially the last few weeks. I had practically locked myself up in my lab. Very little eating and sleeping. I was so close now. So close...

**Pepper POV**  
I was worried about Tony. Not eating or sleeping enough... I suppose he'd come out when he needed to or was ready. Once he got going, nothing stopped Tony from doing and creating. Not sure if it was admirable or irritating. But that's just Tony. I figured I'd check on him.

**Tony POV**  
I only had a few more things to finish and add. Then Jarvis would be real. Alive. Finally. I heard the door to my lab open and in popped Pepper. "Hey Tony. Good to see you're still breathing." she said, with attitude. I cocked a grin. "Good to see you're still nagging me." I responded. She just chuckled.

"You haven't eaten in a few days. Thought maybe you'd wanna come have some food." she said. As if to prove her point, my stomach grumbled loudly. Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Right. Food." I mumbled. Fortunately there wasn't much else I could do to the android until the current information and programming finished downloading anyways. So, off to the kitchen.

**Clint POV**  
Tony stumbled into the kitchen looking horrible, followed closely by Pepper. "Coffee?" I asked, holding up the fresh pot I had just made. Tony nodded eagerly. I placed a cup in front of him as Bruce whipped up some scrambled eggs and sausage. Tony chewed absentmindedly, staring into space. He finished eating and downed his coffee. He then took off back towards his lab in a hurry. I just shrugged. It was Tony after all.

**Tony POV**  
By the time I got back to the lab, everything was done loading. Within an hour, the android was complete. About damn time. "Jarvis!" I called out. "Yes, sir?" came the robotic response. His British accent. He would definitely be keeping that.

"I'll be transferring your data and system to a new vessel. Don't be alarmed." I told him. "Yes, sir." he replied. I connected the main system to the android and started the transfer. I'd made it possible for the new body to still connect to the main system of the house. Jarvis could still talk through the system, if needed. And in my suit. Hell, I'd make his own damn suit as well.

We could talk to each other while in them. I'd been so distracted by my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the transfer was already complete. "Sir, this vessel feels most peculiar." Jarvis spoke so clearly on the table behind me. I turned quickly, anticipating seeing him alive. He was too beautiful. "C'mon now Jarvis. Open your eyes. Let me see those gorgeous baby blues."

**Jarvis POV**

It was then I realized "new vessel" meant "android body." Tony had tried to turn me as human as he could. I was grateful and could tell he had done a good job.

I opened the vessels- my eyes- for the first time. Tony was standing over me, it was like I was actually seeing him for the first time. Like I was blind before. My, what a sight he was. Tony has chocolate brown eyes, crazy, curly brown hair, lightly tanned, toned skin, very fit body... I was staring and I knew it. I turned away, feeling heat in my face.

"Jeeze, Jarvis. I should be the one blushing. You haven't put on any clothes yet." Tony said, holding them out in a neat pile. It was simple. Undergarments, a pair of pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. I put them on. "All I could find lying around..." Tony grumbled, looking at the floor. "It's fine for now, sir. Feels very comfortable." I told him, hoping he'd look less uptight. "Now, if you don't mind me saying sir, you should get some rest. You look absolutely exhausted." I tell him, seeing the lack of sleep on his face. We walk to his bedroom.

**Tony POV**  
The minute we get inside and close the door, I collapse on my bed. It's finally catching up to me. "You should rest too, Jarvis. I installed a mechanism that you need sleep to keep your battery charged and it wasn't full when I booted you up. There's plenty of room here." I tell him, patting the be next to me. "Not to mention, no one knows about you yet anyways." I add as an afterthought. "Yes, sir." Jarvis says, crawling under the covers next to me and nuzzling down. "So comfortable... Thank you, sir..." I hear him mumble before going into sleep mode. I follow closely, exhausted.

I woke up to Jarvis curled up by my side. I had added so many traits and qualities to Jarvis, I couldn't remember it all. Apparently cuddling was one of them. Huh. I like it.

I sat up and stretched, yawning. The movement made Jarvis stir next to me. He stifled a yawn, stretching cat-like next to me. He cocked his head to the side. "Sir?" he questioned me. Aw shit. I'm staring. At his... Everything.

"It's nothing Jarvis." I tell him, standing to get dressed. I put on fresh clothes. "Here Jarvis. It arrived here this morning. I ordered it, knowing your body was almost complete." I say, handing him a package.

He opens the box to find a brand new freshly pressed suit. Black with a white undershirt as a sky blue tie that matched his eyes. Jarvis quickly changed from his pajamas to the suit. It was a charming look for him. "Thank you, sir..." Jarvis said, straightening out his tie. "No problem, Jarv. Looks good on you. Now c'mon! Time to meet the others."

**Jarvis POV**  
Tony leads me into the main living area. A lot of heads turn, much to my dismay. I'm not sure if they are staring for a good reason or a bad. They were all here. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, The Avengers. Tony shoved me forward lightly.

"Everyone, meet the new and improved Jarvis." he announced, motioning at me. "Hello everyone. Nice to officially meet you, in a physical form." I say to the room as a whole. I get a lot of smiles. "Oh! So that's what you've been working on lately." Pepper exclaimed. Tony just grinned impishly. "Huh. Nice work!" said Happy. Rhodey just nodded his approval. "So that's where all the sleepless, coffee-filled nights went. Cool!" Clint chirped. "Wonderful to finally meet you, voice from above!" Thor bellowed. I smiled happily at all the positive reactions I was receiving in my newly acquired body. I was quite fond of it myself. Especially since Tony worked so hard to make it for me...

"Come now, Jarvis. Time to get thou used to doing certain things by hand. Though most things are still activated by your voice. So you can still do voice commands." Tony interrupted my train of thoughts. "Yes, sir." I obeyed, following at my own will. I'd follow Tony anywhere he wished it.

I spent the remainder of my day learning the things I had to do manually like dishes, folding laundry, some types of cleaning. I enjoyed most of it, actually. I find it relaxing. By the end of the day though, I was incredibly tired. This sleep thing was refreshing. I slept in Tony's bed with him again. He said soon he'd get me my own bed. Not that I minded. Being so close to him felt comforting. So I curled by his side once more.

**Tony POV**  
Jarvis had been in his new body now for about a month. It was very nice actually. I kept catching him staring at me and I wasn't quite sure why. All I knew was that he was a happy distraction. A good looking one at that. I was definitely looking. I was afraid he was noticing, which would explain the staring. Aw, hell. I wanted to have my way with him. I'm man enough to admit that. But to do something about it, I wasn't sure... But I was soon to find out.

**Jarvis POV**  
Tony was sitting at the kitchen table working on some paperwork while I cleaned the stove. Let's just say, while learning to cook I had made a few messes. Tony and the others never got mad either. Bless their kind souls.

I had just finished with the stove and was putting away all the supplies, when Tony spoke. "Jarvis, come here a second." he said from the table. "Yes, sir." I said, going to stand in front of him.

"Quick question. What's been up with all the staring? You were just doing it a few minutes ago." Tony asks directly. I freeze up for a moment, if possible for an android. My first instinct is to lie and hide my feelings. But I could never lie to Tony.

"I was looking at you, sir. Observing. Trying to understand what makes you happy and sad, angry and calm, proud and appalled. The works, sir. So as to please you better." I admit. Tony listens and grins. "Jarvis, you are doing wonderful so far. Don't fret. You please me very much." Tony compliments.

I realize I still haven't told the whole truth. "Also, sir, I stare because I like to look at you. The curvatures of your body are most delightful. I guess I am what you would call attracted to you, sir. Certainly not to anyone else." I finish my admittance, blushing fiercely.

Tony gapes at me momentarily before speaking. "First of all, you gotta call me Tony more often. I need to hear you say it. Second, go ahead and keep staring, I have been staring at you too." he says all this while inching closer. "And third, I'm gonna kiss you. Fair warning." and with that, Tony places his lips on mine.

Oh, what luscious lips they are. He pecks me lightly over and over, creating a longing in the pit of my stomach that I didn't even know I was capable of having. His hands are on my back, caressing softly. He backs me into the table. "We really shouldn't-" I try to say, but I am cut off by Tony's tongue. He pushes it gently into my mouth, showing me, teaching me, tasting. I give in, too willingly. I brush my tongue against his, causing Tony to grunt and shove me onto the table.

He's running his hands down the length of my chest, I'm shivering, it feels so good... "Really, we should stop. We're in the kitchen, anyone can walk in. It's very innapro-" I put an end to my own words, moaning loudly as Tony nips at my neck and grinds his hips on mine. He pulls back to look at me, flushed.

It's then I realize I'm gasping an breathing heavily. How embarrassing. "Perhaps you are right. These moans are for my ears alone. I don't care if I'm selfish, but I'm not sharing. We can move this to my room." Tony says, walking towards the hall.

I'm not up to waiting. So I hoist him up bridal style. "Whoa, Jarv! What are you doing?!" he questions in shock. "You have given me plenty of personality traits, though not much patience, sir." I answer. "Of course not. I was never good with patience myself. I just didn't expect this." Tony states.

"I can put you down if you don't like it, sir." I respond quickly, afraid I have bothered him. "Oh, no! No Jarvis. This is nice, just unexpected is all." Tony says, nuzzling his face in my neck and adding a hurried nip for emphasis. I quicken my steps towards Tony's bedroom.

**Tony POV**  
Usually, I'd be the one carrying the damsel over the threshold. But being carried by Jarvis, I couldn't even complain. Huh. Imagine that.

Jarvis entered my room, shutting the door in a rush. He lowers me onto my bed carefully, his hands running across my chest softly, almost in a caress. As his fingertips brush over my nipples, I flip him over on the bed so I'm straddling him. I'm not one to lie there and take it. I enjoy touching, pleasuring, indulging. I suppose I'm a glutton that way.

I place one hand on Jarvis's hip, the other on the side of his neck. My mouth lands on his hungrily, wanting to taste him again. Jarvis whimpers, shoving his hands into my hair as I infiltrate his mouth thoroughly. I pull away, only to lick at one of his perky, pink buds, sitting innocently on his chest. Jarvis yanks slightly on my hair, moaning too attractively for his own good.

I quickly shifted my knee between his legs, shoving against the bulge growing in the front of his pants. I'm rewarded with another delectable moan drawn out from Jarvis's lips. "Tony, Tony please..." Jarvis says breathlessly. "About damn time you used my name." I mumble, quickly undoing my jeans and throwing them on floor with our shirts.

I don't even know when we took those off... Hm. Oh well. Fine by me. Who needs clothes. I undo Jarvis's pants slowly, purposefully bumping and brushing his erection. His breathing is erratic an heavy, eyes closed, mouth open, head thrown back in ecstasy... Damn, I really did make him too beautiful.

I quit teasing him and remove the un-needed clothing. I throw aside his boxers. Jesus, I even made him pretty down there. What is wrong with me? Absolutely nothing. I get rid of my boxers as well. Too much damn clothing in this room. I take no time in hesitating to get a firm, though gentle, grip on his lovely manhood. He pulls at my hair with one hand, the other gripping at my shoulder.

"Tony. In me, please, sir..." Jarvis manages to groan out. Don't have to tell me twice. I fumble with the drawer of my nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. I waste no time prying open the packaging and sliding it on my own throbbing hard on. I get a generous handful of lube and lightly nudge my index finger at his entrance. He lets out a sharp gasp.

"You ok?" I ask, a bit concerned. "Yes. It was just cold. Continue, sir." Jarvis replies and I'm relieved that's all it is. So I push my finger in and wait for him to adjust. It doesn't take long. I add a second finger and scissor them inside. To my delight, Jarvis shifts and let's out a pleasure filled moan. I add one last finger, just to be sure he's prepped correctly. I will not hurt my Jarvis. Never intentionally.

I remove my fingers and slick myself up with the remaining lube. "You ready Jarvis?" I ask sincerely. "Yes, Tony. Just please. I need you." Jarvis whispers. Perhaps I'm the one who needs you...

I push into him slowly, carefully, ready to back off at any sign of discomfort. He surprises me by wrapping his legs around my waist and drawing me in a little further. "You make it real hard to keep control and be a gentleman doing stuff like that Jarvis." I say, pushing forward the rest of the way slowly, until I'm merged to the hilt.

Jarvis clenches around me, causing me to grunt. "Sorry, sir. I can't help it. I... I want you so badly, Tony." Jarvis says, almost driving me into a craze. I recompose myself before trying anything more. He's so warm and tight... Shit. I gather him up close in my arms and thrust forward sharply. With no words of protest, I do it again. And again.

Soon, we're moving together at a medium pace, Jarvis's movements coming up gracefully to meet mine. He keeps moaning and calling my name, I won't last long. I lunge in and know I got his prostate (yes, I gave him one) when his eyes widened and he let out a loud moan. He gripped my arms and threw his head back, a silent cry on his lips.

So, naturally, I hit that spot repeatedly. I could feel heat pooling in my stomach, and it was obvious Jarvis was close as well. I quickened my pace, my hips slamming at him, begging sweet release. Jarvis was quite vocal, all kinds of sounds left his lips.

As we reached our climax, I buried my face in Jarvis's neck, moaning louder than I would like to admit. Jarvis shout out my name, clinging to me tightly. I was half endeared, half cocky. I pulled out smoothly, Jarvis still panting from his release.

I threw the soiled condom in the trash can by my bed, and pulled Jarvis close to me. He nuzzled into my chest, sighing in content. "Tony, sir, may we stay like this for awhile?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. "Definitely. Let's get some rest." I told him, draping my arm over his waist. We drifted to sleep before even fully assessing what we'd done. But hey, sex is pretty exhausting.

**Pepper POV**  
I wasn't sure what was up between Tony and the newly improved Jarvis, but I know something definitely was. They acted... Well, goofy around each other. I don't know how else to describe it. Sometimes they practically giggled with one another, other times they just stared, not talking at all. I occasionally caught them gazing across the room, as well. Watching Tony do paperwork, Jarvis folding laundry. It was driving me nuts! All the hormones flying around... oh. Ohhhh. Time to interrogate Tony.

**Tony POV**  
Pepper approached me after I had just finished another round of paperwork ad had entered the kitchen to grab a fresh cup of coffee. "Tony... Can I talk to you?" she questioned, looking at me suspiciously. Oh dear.

"Sure! What's up Pep?" I asked, only mildly concerned. "Well... You and Jarvis have been acting... Differently lately." she said, not wanting to say anything too accusatory. "So?" I said, feeling a little agitated.

"So... What's up between you two?" she asked, point blank. Shit. I shrugged. "A lot of things. Oh! Look at the time. Gotta go." I said, taking off back to the mound of work waiting for me. I sat down breathless at my desk in my room, making Jarvis send me a curious look.

"Is everything all right, sir?" he asked. "Yup! Just had Pepper after me. Wondering what we've been up to." Jarvis dropped the Hirt he was currently holding. "What did you tell her Tony, sir?" He'd been calling me Tony more since our encounter, well the first one. There had been several more. What can I say? I'm not even sure who's more eager. "I made an excuse and took off. But that won't work for long. Eventually she'll figure it out. They all will. We're practically oozing sex appeal." I told him. Jarvis simply nodded in understanding and agreement.

**Jarvis POV**  
Ever since Pepper had tried to talk to Tony, he'd been half avoiding me. I wasn't sure why. We'd already had sex. Several times. Whenever I tries to touch Tony or take control, he got defensive and touchy. He would usually proceed to take me, move things along, and end it quickly. I was concerned. I would go confront him. Tonight.

I waited until about 9:00. When I was done with my nightly chores, for the most part, and I knew Tony was in his room, finishing up some stuff on his laptop. I approached his bedroom and knocked quietly on the door. Surprisingly, no music was coming from inside. "Come in." I heard Tony say. I took a calming breath and entered.

Tony blinked absently for a few seconds. "Ah! Jarvis." he said, sounding a bit shocked. "Come! Sit down." Tony invited, patting the bed next to him. I took the invitation, resolved, knowing it had to be now or not at all. "May I ask why you haven't been taking to me much lately Tony? Am I being avoided sir?" I ask sincerely. He gazes at me a moment before sighing deeply.

"I may have been. Some of it intentional, some of it not. I've been... Confused. Over-thinking things, maybe not thinking enough. I'm sorry if I've acted weird or made you think I don't want to be around you. Thats not the case at all. I suck with talking about my feelings. Trust issues and what not and blah, blah, blah. See? Now I've said too much." Tony rambles on.

I listened intently, smiling to myself. Tony is too adorable. As he finished his slew of words, I leaned in to kiss him. I usually waited for him to initiate it, but not this time. I gently places my lips on his, giving slow, sensual pecks. I pulled back to look at Tony, not wanting to upset him. He was peering up at me, eyes partially glazed over in what appeared to be passion. So I kissed him again to make sure.

I slid my lips into place once more, easing my tongue into Tony's mouth. I felt his tongue sweep in motion with mine. I pulled back an nibbled on his lower lip. He elicited a sharp gasp as I trailed my tongue down his neck, then nipped across his jaw and nuzzled behind his ear, licking it for emphasis. Tony whimpered and proceeded to straddle my hips, grinding down and gripping my shoulders tightly. I groaned and felt my stomach muscles tingle.

It was then, I knew. Tony liked me, it was just difficult for him to express things. I put my hands on either side of his face, capturing his eyes with mine. I saw only lust, longing, want burning out towards me. I pushed Tony back on the pillows lightly, falling between his thighs. From the way Tony's face changed, I knew he was starting to panic, and I didn't want that.

"Hey." I said, brushing hair out of his face. "Tony, I'll be gentle. I don't want to hurt you. In any way at all, sir." I half whispered, cradling him to me, holding him close. I knew he got the hidden meaning when he began to relax beneath me. " Please, let me Tony. I want to make you feel good. Like you've done for me." I say quietly.

He mumbles, reddening, before giving a quick nod of his head. I quickly remove and toss aside all of our unwanted clothing. I'm not sure who's more nervous, Tony or I. I don't want to mess this up or hurt him or anything. I reach for the lube and condoms Tony always seems to keep stocked in the drawer of the nightstand by his bed.

I pour some on my fingers, blushing a bit since I'm not used to doing rater than receiving. I cautiously rub my index finger around his entrance a few times, making Tony go rigid. I stop, looking up to him with concern. "It's fine Jarvis. Just cold. Continue, please." Tony tells me. "Yes, sir." I reply. I nudge my first finger in, slowly pushing deeper and swirling a few times. With no sign that it's bothering him, I start to add a second. I stop abruptly when he hisses in pain. I wait for him to adjust to the new intrusion before shoving it in the rest of the way and scissoring my fingers slowly. I do it a few times, happy to hear a few slight grumbles and grunts of passion disguised as annoyance. I knew better though.

I grinned internally, glad I could decipher most of Tony's mannerisms. So I added a third and last finger, just like I remembered from my own experience. Tony only winced for a bit before taking it all in. I prodded around carefully, hitting a spot that made Tony cry out in pleasure and grip the sheets beneath him.

I blink up at him, knowing a look of joyful shock is plastered on my face. I grin as Tony covers his mouth with his hand, blushing profusely, embarrassed by his own reaction. I was just grateful I was doing it right. I felt more at ease. I lived to please and pleasure Tony, and no one else. "Alright. I know you want to. In me now, please, Jarvis." Tony says, still panting from my efforts. "Yea, Tony." I reply, putting the condom in place. I add a generous amount of lube, hoping it'll make it easier on Tony. I position myself at his entrance, taking one last look at our erections before staring enticingly up to Tony. I want him so badly...

I think he reads it on me, because he gives me another encouraging nod. I take one last steadying breath, then press forward, the tip breaching his opening. It feels... Good. I wait for Tony again before attempting anymore movement. Pushing my inner embarrassment aside, I still feel self-conscious about the whole thing, I slowly slid in until I could go no further. God, he was tight.

"Just tell me when it's alright Tony. I'm not moving until then." I whispered, trying to keep control. Tony tried to take some deep breaths, though it was hard due to all the panting. After a few seconds, he spoke. "I'm ok. Take it somewhat easy now. Fill me, Jarvis..." he muttered low, giving me a lustful gaze. "Yes, sir." I obliged, pulling out and plunging back in. I gasped loudly as Tony have a muffled grunt.

I moved his hand away from his face and draped it down my back. Tony moves his other hand to fist my hair. He really is so tight... I gripped his hips tightly, breathing his scent. He gave my hair an impatient tug. "Damnit, Jarvis, move. I can handle it. Please, just... Go." Tony said, wrapping his legs around my thighs. I thrusted in several times, losing the composure I'd tried so hard to keep. I pounded inside, Tony ground his hips up to meet every move fluidly and gracefully.

Once he stopped caring, Tony wasn't just vocal, he was loud. I delved deep and knew I hit his spot when he arched himself into me and ran his nails down my back crying out suddenly. I got a good grip on Tony, holding him to my body, then dove into a long series of quick thrusts, knowing I was close. I hit that wonderful spot over and over, a bit sloppily I was losing it, until Tony released all over our stomachs with a loud yell of my name. That did it.

I moaned just as loud, calling back to Tony desperately. I stayed lying on him for a few minutes while we caught our breath. I pulled out and rolled to the side next to him. "Was it as good as you hoped it'd be?" Tony questioned. "Better, sir." I grinned at him. He turned away, trying to hide the blush, but it crept up his face too fast. I laughed and pulled him back to my chest, cuddling him to me.

He grumbled reluctantly, sinking into my hold and placing his hands on mine. We laid in silence for a moment, then Tony cursed. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "What, Tony, sir?" I asked, mildly alarmed. "How should I tell Pepper?! You know she won't take excuses or believe me if I say nothing happened now." he said, raising an eyebrow. We stared at each other before laughing outwardly. "I'll just tell her the truth. It'll be easier." Tony said. "Whatever you wish, sir." I chuckled. Let's just say, Pepper believed us, especially when Tony kissed me and I didn't stop him...


End file.
